Corrin Gets a Divorce
by Starkller919
Summary: Corrin decides it's best for her to divorce Takumi, see what happens between the two in this conflict


**So here's another wacky and quite honestly dumb fanfiction, As the title says, Corrin, who in this story is female, takes upon herself to divorce herself from her husband, Takumi. This story will take place in the Birthright timeline. I do not own the Fire Emblem franchise, nor is this story is in any way cannon. Treat this story as a fanfiction and only a fanfiction. Thank you!**

"Takumi, we need to talk, like, now" Corrin said to her husband, who was in the middle of sweeping their home in Hoshido

"What is it now, Corrin? I hope it's something good, my day has already been pretty shit," Takumi replied.

" I want a divorce, and it's for the fact that we do not connect as often as we used to, you always act so negative all the time, and you are so quick to judge what me or my son does. I'm not doing this for your own sake, I'm doing this for our son's well being. I will be taking our son for the better good of our relationship," Corrin responded, arms crossed.

"So that's the problem, says the person who left her own damn son to the Outer Realms, just to ignore your own responsibilities as a mother, I wasn't even aware that our son was in the Outer Realms, since I was busy fighting against those Nohrian scum, cause you know, we were in a middle of a damn war, we didn't even get married. I had sex with you a few times, and then you beared our son, whose existence I was not made aware of, until it was too late. I also have something to admit, from the very beginning, I knew you were never of our blood, but once you opened me, I fell in love with you. But now that's over, now I see you for the actual person you are, a naive, idealistic person, who has such good intent, but fails to see the bigger picture of the consequences when you execute these ideas. You are pretentious, childish and naive of a woman. You cannot have custody over our son, I repeat **our damn son**, I know I may not be the best father, but I know for a fact that our son loves us both equally and fairly. Too bad you are too damn naive to see that, you only want to hear what he wants to say about you and all that mean shit that I do, and I do not judge him unfairly, in fact, I'm quite rational with him." Takumi stated in intimidating demeanor.

"Shut up Takumi, I don't give a rats ass of what you fucking said, at least I was there for him in the beginning. All you do is whine and bitch about how we do not appreciate you, Takumi. You are so damn cynical and I hate it. I may have loved you a while ago, but now that's over. Why do you have to be so damn blunt? I know for a fact that I am not fucking naive, I have seen people die, I have seen my own adoptive family die in my own eyes. " Corrin explains in anger

"Shut the hell up about those Nohrian scum, I despise those fuckers, you still sympathise with them cause they brainwashed you, they gave you fake love, a fucking fake family that you never belong, admit it Corrin. You are a freak of nature, you never belonged to anyone, except for Azura…" Takumi said in a rage, fists gripped in a way that it looked like he was about to punch something.

"She died in front of my fucking eyes Takumi, why are being such a ass about this, she was probably the only family I could have and I fucking lost her. I forced my own damn blade against Xander, who was the closest thing I had to a brother, do you understand how I felt during that moment? I bet you lack even the hint of human sympathy you fucking bastard!" Corrin cried and screamed , as she threw a ceramic pot towards Takumi's face.

"...Mom… What's going on? Why did you break that pot? Don't tell me that you and dad are fighting again" Kiragi said as he came out of his room, looking tired and annoyed

"Mommy and daddy are just having a little argument right now, just go to sleep Kiragi, my good son," Corrin said with comfort towards Kiragi. "Now go to bed, and be quiet for me please?"

"Yes mom, I love you, see you tomorrow. I better not hear any more loud noises, cause I need some sleep," Kiragi said as he walked into his room.

"Alright, first off, why did you throw that pot at me, it's not like you to be like this. And to remind you of this, you killed our mother in front of our damn eyes, we have to thank the gods that you didn't go, with those Nohrians, otherwise who knows how this whole damn country would look if the Nohrians had won this war. They would've looked at you as a weapon Corrin, a damn weapon, you have dragon blood running inside of you. I love you still, but you cannot trust Nohr royalty, and it's for the better good of all of our well being if you just try to forget them. I'm sorry for being so blunt about this, but it's necessary for you to do so," Takumi disciplined Corrin.

" So you think my old family only saw me and only me as a weapon. The only people in Nohr who did see me as a weapon, Takumi, was my former father, King Garon, who saw no means to see as anything but as his daughter or even a human. You never knew how I lived before I came to Hoshido. Yes I am fully aware that I was kidnapped at such a young age, but you cannot be that closed minded to the point where you say that some of these people didn't even loved me. I loved Elise, I loved Xander, I loved my former siblings as much as you guys. And I'm glad that I met you and fell in love with you Takumi, but I think this is where things should end. And you are such a heartless and racist fool-" Corrin said in frustation before she got a slap on her face from Takumi's hand out of nowhere.

"Can you please just shut the fuck up! I get it, I'm a bad person, so what, that shit you had with the Nohr family, fucking gone, don't look back in the goddamn past you piece of shit, if you still loved them, why did you come back to Hoshido?" Takumi yelled at Corrin who was whimpering in fear.

Out of nowhere, Kiragi ran up to Takumi and tackled him onto the ground, his body landing on the brown carpet. Kiragi yelled, "Why did you hit mother?! It greatly disappointed me that you two fucking adults seem to be acting like complete damn children, I fucking hate the fact that you two are splitting up like this, I fucking hate that you two have to make fumbling arguments against each other, and try to make yourselves look better. Mom, I don't want you to take me away from my father, and don't act like you did no wrongs either, you left me in the Outer Realms, I had to learn to live on my own for crying out loud, only for a few weeks a month you would come to check up on me, and that's about it. Father, while I cannot blame you for not being there for me, I understand. Thankfully I still saw you as my father, but I hated the fact that you were not here for my early life. I hated the fact that you would constantly judge me for any mistakes I did on my archery skills, almost like you wanted me to be like you. I think it's better for me to leave from this damn household. I'll be getting my stuff now," Kiragi got off of Takumi, and within a few moments, he packed up his stuff, his bow he handcrafted and his backpack filled with clothes and food, with some spare change.

"Goodbye for now, you both need to rethink about your relationship, I'm going to be gone for a couple of weeks. Don't worry about me, since I've been through this shit before." Kiragi said as he walked out of the house with no regret.

" God our son is so damn funny, god he's grown up so much, my biggest regret is that I missed just about everything when he was just a baby. It's so damn funny don't you think Corrin?" Takumi started crying and laughing at the same time, as he fell into a mental breakdown. " Fuck you Corrin, like fuck you, this is all your fault. But fuck, I should've been a more trusting father towards Kiragi, I never actually knew how he truly felt about me, maybe we weren't made to be together Corrin, you know?" Takumi stopped his tears as he put his hand on Corrin's back.

" God you are so bipolar Takumi, you know that, like one second you are in anger, next thing you know it, you are falling into laughter and then you cry, you silly baby, heehee" Corrin said in a teasing tone, as she chuckled softly.

" Says the person who threw a fucking ceramic pot to my face in anger and rage, to only immediately change emotion once Kiragi entered the room. God I love you Corrin. Let's forget about this incident and let this be a thing of a past shall we? Maybe we should take more thought about this divorce, and if this happens again, no arguments, just say it and we can plan something out, mainly for our children and our well being. But for now let's wait," Takumi said in a more optimistic tone.

" What about Kiragi? Did you forget about him?" Corrin said

"OH SHIT! KIRAGAI! I hope he hasn't left Hoshido yet, better run quick!" Takumi yelled as he ran down, "I'M COMING KIRAGI!"

Kiragi immediately noticed his father's presence as he was walking, "What the…" he whispered to himself as he saw his father run right into his view, running in such a foolish manner that it was almost embarrassing to watch.

"SON! OUR MOTHER AND I HAVE FORGIVEN EACH OTHER, WE ARE SO SORRY FOR BEING BAD PARENTS! WE CAN TRY AGAIN SON, WE CAN BE BETTER PARENTS PLEASE FORGIVE US!" Takumi yelled.

" Man, you guys are so strange, I guess love works in many ways. I forgive you too dad!" Kiragi said waving his hands. "I'm still taking a break from you guys, I think you both deserve some alone time together!"

"SERIOUSLY? THANKS SON FOR THINKING ABOUT US!" Takumi continued to yell unnecessarily.

" I'll be back in the week, but for now, relax you too, I guess this is our last goodbye. Smell ya later alligator," Kiragi said with a blush on his face, and a silly smile on his face, like his father's.

"I LOVE YOU MY DEAR KIRAGI!" Takumi still yelled, not realizing that he awakened the whole village.

"CAN YOU PLEASE SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU DUMB PRINCE!" A commoner popped out of a nearby window of a small building and threw a rock at Takumi.

"Okay, gee I'm sorry sir," Takumi said in pure embarrassment.

_I can't wait to talk to Corrin about this, we get some alone time together, sweet!_ Takumi thought to himself with a innocent and adorable blush on his cheeks.

Takumi rushed towards his home to meet up with Corrin.

"Did he forgive us? At all?" Corrin asked.

With pure excitement he said, "Yes, and he said we needed some alone time if you know what that means, he'll be gone for a week, more than enough time to enjoy ourselves,"

"Fuck it, why not, I'm up for some alone time with myself and my beautiful husband, maybe we can have another kid? I promise that I'll be a more responsible mother next time," Corrin says and then pokes Takumi's nose, " And you should be a better and kinder father, how about that?"

Takumi shoved himself into Corrin's face, which ended up in this sweet romantic kiss, as their bodies fell down onto the floor with sweet romantic intercourse which eventually led them to their bedroom where they ended up having sex. This eventually resulted in the birth of Kana 9 months later.

"... And that's the story of how you got conceived my sweet little Kana," A much older and mature Takumi said.

"And it was over the fact that mommy wanted a divorce?" Kana said with curiosity,

"But why? Why did mommy want to break up with you?"

"I can't explain it right now… Just go to sleep ok?" Takumi said in this childish tone.

**THE END**

**Holy shit that story was a real fucking doozy, If I were to change Fire Emblem: Fates, I would add a divorce system, where the game will allow up to 3 divorces with 3 women or whatever, you get still the kid, but now they can't support you or their own mother. But this story really wants me to like Fates more, despite its major flaws, comment below what you liked about the story, what you didn't like. I would love your guy's feedback, as I am trying to be a better writer in general.**


End file.
